Disturbance
by XxX-sUgAr.sPaRkLe.KiSsEs-XxX
Summary: Sasuke hasn’t touch Sakura for almost a week and he’s been craving for her ever since. Cellphone calls, friends, parents. A pretending innocent Sakura torturing him. How will he deal all with all the disturbance and the torture? SasuXSaku


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**So yeah I got nothing to do I am so bored so here's another one shot :D**

**Hope you guys like it :3**

**Disturbance **

**Sasuke's POV**

Sakura Haruno the most wonderful girl in the world you can describe her smart, beautiful, funny, and popular. They are allot of things that I like from her.

Her smiles.

Angelic innocent face.

Annoying me very cutely to death. Yeah….

Unique pink hair and her eyes her green sea eyes that I always get lost in them.

There are many things to describe her but for me she is the definition of perfect and I call her mine.

My girlfriend.

My everything.

* * *

I sighed and looked down at my sleeping girlfriend who was cuddling to my chest more and smiled she was just too cute while she sleep. I glared and I almost got her last night I was about to make love to her well yeah to bad my mom called in the middle of the night to check us if were alright in the middle of the night! It was a week and I never get to touched her in such a way!

I saw her blinked her eyes slowly and her red cherry lips pouting and I lean down and kissed her inviting lips.

"Good morning" I smiled and kissed her forehead

"Ohayo" She said and pulled me down and kiss me again I was taken by surprised that she kissed me not that I'm complaining but she don't usually act like this I smirked and kissed her deeper and I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and let me in and the kissed started to get more heated and I tossed her blouse somewhere not caring and she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer.

_Score I am so going to have her now!_

I broke the kiss, started planting butterfly kisses on her neck, stopped to her collarbone, and nipped it.

"Sasu-ke-kun….Ohhh!" She moaned my name and I moved back and kissed her again and put my hand around her back and I was about to undo her the clasp of her bra then her cellphone rang and we both parted and I groaned at the disturbance.

She picked up her phone, pouted, mumbled a sorry Sasuke-kun, and talked to her best friend Ino.

"_Sakura wanna go to the movies this afternoon at 5 with the gang?"_ Ino asked excitedly

"Ummm wait I'm going to asked Sasuke-kun if he likes to go ok just wait for a sec" Sakura said to her friend and asked me if I wanted to go watch a movie with the gang.

"Sasuke-kun wanna go to the movie house with the gang?" Sakura asked pouting very cutely wanting to go.

"Sure anything for you" I mumbled and glared down the cold hard floor like a little kid that lost his precious candy.

"Great" She said happily and told Ino.

"We'll be there!" Sakura said and hung up and I smirked I wrapped her arms behind her around her waist and started kissing her neck.

"Sasuke-kun….Ummm… Uhh I think we should be getting ready" Sakura stuttered as I kissed up to her jar and stopped to her neck.

"Why Sakura it's just 2 pm we could always do this" I said hotly, spun her around, and kissed her lips. She pulled away

"Sasuke-kun you're so horny" Sakura said to me and rolled her eyes at me

"Well yeah I'm hungry babe it's been like a week since we've done this" I said very huskily trying to control myself from raping her.

"All we got to do in the whole summer is spend time with family and hang out with the gang and you and I never got to touch you" I said groaning pouting very cutely wanting to be inside her.

"You always pout your way out every time you want something" Sakura said to me

"Yeah but don't you remember what an Uchiha wants, Uchiha gets" I said to her hotly and kissed her hard and pushed her through my bedroom wall and kissing her deeper and undo her bra and tossed it on the floor and started massaging them and suck the other one.

"Ohhh…! Kami!" She chanted

I released her erect nipple, put a knee between her legs, and started to rub it in her clothed pussy that I've been wanting to be inside.

"Sasu-ke!-Kun!"

I can't take it anymore I pulled her g-string down slid two fingers inside her and started a fast pace and she moaned out loud.

"Kami!"

"Scream babe let the whole mansion hear you," I whispered in her ear very dirty wanting her to be turned on as ever.

"Ahhhhhh….Ohhh!!!"

"Yes babe that's it" I said cruelly and added another finger and set another wild pace thrusting in her tight pink walls

"Fuck you're so tight" I cursed

"Sakura I need to be inside you now!" I said shaking with lust inside deep in me.

I pulled my boxers down and aligned my erect hard cock at her slick tight entrance and I was about to thrust hard inside her suddenly her phone rang again I cursed and pulled away from her again!

"Fuck! Fuck!" I cursed she bit her lip and put a robe and answer her phone again!

"Hi! Mom yeah I'm fine Sasuke-kun and I just woke up" Sakura said and I saw her eyes were still filled with lust and walk over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist behind her and started kissing her neck.

"Ahhh….yeass! Mom ….No I mean no we have to to the….Uhh….movies with Ohhh…. The gang!" She said to her mom half-moaning I smirked I want to take things up the next level. I throw her robe and thrust two fingers inside her curling it hard and I saw her bit her lip from moaning out very loud.

"Haaa…Ohhh..." Sakura panted to the phone and I smirked hotly and kissed her neck leaving love marks.

"_Are you ok sweety?"_ Her mom asked worriedly

"Hai mom just….oh...Ahhh! I just tripped!" Sakura screamed as I curled my finger inside of her as she came.

"_Sakura honey! Are you there?" _

"Yeah mom I'm fine Sasuke and I will come to the party after the movie" Sakura said and hung up the phone and I smirked sexily at her and removed my fingers inside of her which was coated with her cum and started to lick it off.

"That's sooooo….ew!" Sakura said and I know she is getting horny and released my fingers with a loud pop.

"Yeah babe but I know it turns you on" I said sexily, rubbed her thighs Sakura slapped my hands away gently, and I gave her a questioning look. She glared at me and went to fixed herself and I glared at the floor I hate distractions every time when I was about to have her!

"Sakura better finished what you started!" I said angrily she just stuck her tongue out

"Take care of it have a cold shower" Sakura said innocently to me smiling and I groaned fuck a cold shower! That will be like take a few minutes and I hate waiting!

"Sakura" I said sternly

"Sorry Sasuke-kun I'll just take care of that later or after the movies" Sakura said innocently to me and she went downstairs

"Sakura!" I said angrily getting red for leaving me like! Like this, went inside the showers, and started to get rid of the fucking erection I had which she caused! I groaned and get this over with.

* * *

After the movie with the gang, I was glaring and not in the mood, I still cannot forget that I had a cold shower. She was really a tease she was wearing a mini skirt and a tight spaghetti strap and I was having a hard time touching her in the movie theatre every time she would reach the popcorn she accidentally grabbed my cock and just mumbled a sorry! Sorry was not going to work for me she is so going to pay.

We went to Sakura's mansion to have the formal party with my parents are guest and allot of rich people inside there talking about business and stuff.

Sakura and I went to her room to change formal clothes I was done with my tuxedo and Sakura having a hard time zipping her dress up and I smirked and went over to her door and locked it silently now she is so going to pay for everything.

I went behind her.

"Sakura koi need help?" I whispered it in her ear she blushed and looked away and remembered this is the dress that I bought for her it was a red dress tight dress that fit the curves of her body and framed her so well I licked my lips imagining fucking her with the dress on.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered confused to me and I groaned they way she said my name and rolling at the tip of her tongue it makes me more hard for her.

"Koi" I whispered and rubbed her thighs and she moaned and I spun her around now I was going to have her and kissed her lips and pushed to her bedroom wall and pulled her bun hair out her hair falling out slowly like a goddess and framing her face.

I licked my lips and sucked her clothed erect nipple

"Sasuke!" Sakura moaned my name

"Sakura" I groaned lustfully and stopped and went up to her face and kissed her hard again our tongues battled in a duelling kiss she was into the kiss and I sneaked my hand under her dress and pulled her G-string down and entered two fingers inside her.

"Sasuke-kk-kun! Wha-what! About the….party" Sakura moaned innocently out I smirked lazily

I leaned in her ear "Forget the party" I said huskily and licking her earlobe

"All that matter now is…" I said and made a sharp thrust inside her

"Ahhh-Sasu"

"Is you and me" I said and kissed her deeply and thrusting his fingers deep in her.

"Sasu what if someone comes?"

"Hn" I said

"Sakura you don't know how you make me this crazy!" I said and removed my fingers inside her and unzipped my pants and thrusted my hard cock inside her.

"I'm going to fuck you with that dress on you" I said darkly licking her neck and biting leaving hickeys

"You're such a bastard!" Sakura moaned again as I thrust into her wet pussy

"Sasu!" Sakura moaned as she gripped my shoulders and wrapped her legs around my waist tighter. Suddenly our cellphone rang, I glared and throw our phones breaking them, it stopped ringing, and I smirked.

"Sasuke-k-kun! Why did you do that?" Sakura said half-moaning closed her eyes tight

"Hn it was annoying" Sasuke smirked darkly and thrusted deeper inside her hitting the spot

"Jerk! That's my fave cellphone!" Sakura moaned out and screamed louder as Sasuke hit her g-spot harder bringing her to the verge of ecstasy.

"I'm going to! Ahhhhhh….Ohhh….ahhhhhh! Sasuke!" She screamed my name as she came hard milking my cock hard as I came inside her after she came we both fell on her bed panting hard and kissed her forehead.

"You've been a bad girl in the movie house" I said my eyes staring at her lustfully.

"Is Sasuke-kun going to punish me?" Sakura asked innocently and put a finger to her lip.

"You better be" I smirked and kissed her again….

**

* * *

**

**I was bored again so write a lemon one-shot fic! So tell me people :D and do not forget to review! **

**Remember R&R**

**:D**

**-=-**

**-=-**

**-=-**

**OWARI**

**-=-**

**-=-**

**-=-**


End file.
